Lydia's Story
by VioletChase
Summary: This is a story written by my friend Daisy. It's about a mortal girl who can see though the mist, and who travels to Camp Half-Blood.


Lydia's Story

Hello, Violets,

This is a new story about a mortal. It was written by my friend Daisy. Remember her? She co-owned for like a day. LOL

OMG PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!

BUT OMG HELP ME WHAT I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS REAL.

Well, I can, all things add up to it but...

Also, I will not be updating this a lot, Daisy is.

It's only her story.

But I still am updating my stories.

Tell the end, Violets.

-Vi (and Daisy)

LYDIA'S POV

Hoisted my backpack further onto my shoulder I keep walking down 93rd toward Central Park. I walked a few blocks uptown to the bus stop.

I sat down next to an old woman reading a magazine and wondered for the millionth time if I was doing the right thing. I stared up into the sky and saw something to close to be a plane and too big to be a bird, maybe I was crazy.

Ever since I was little I wanted to be special but not like this,not the way the doctors talked to me or the way my mom looked at me. I checked for the bus and saw one a few stops away. I turned around to sit back down but see my seat had been taken by a boy.

He was wearing baggy jeans, a green beanie with lint on it and orange shirt and red converse. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. I leaned on the park wall and listened to the chirping Central Park birds that never failed to be annoying early in the morning. I watched a squirrel find an acorn and scurry towards a tree .

The girl appeared out of nowhere looking, misty, if at was possible, and slightly green. She wore a green dress and her features were, if anything, elf-like.

"Shoo, not near my tree, you!" she waved at the squirrel. I gasped, I had seen these girls before but never heard them talk. The squirrel ignored her and climbed the tree anyway. She sighed and melted back into the tree. That sort of thing always gave me the shivers. I quickly turned around and took a deep breath.

I had to get away from all of this.

I checked the bus again which was now two blocks away and glanced back at the tree. The girl was nowhere to be seen, but green beanie boy was staring at me. He looked away when I caught him and I turned around and watched him from the corner of my eye. He sniffed, looked confused, and continued to study me. He then looked over at the tree, and frowned. I was distracted by the bus which then pulled up.

I reached for my metro card, clutching it. I waited for people to get off the front of the bus. I saw the boy get up then and boarded the bus after me. I went to the back of the bus and sat down he sat down across from me. I didn't know what I should be more worried about, the creepy boy across from me or the fact that the doors of the bus had closed and we were driving away, from home.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, 7:45. My mom and dad would be up, and they would be looking for me. I dug around in my backpack and pulled out a small notebook that I had written my plan on.

*flashback*

"And remember, sweetie, that tomorrow we're going to go see Dr. Topal. Andrea, from upstairs, told me about him. He helped get Abby through the death of her hamster."

"Mom, Abby is 6. And- wait, you tOLD OUR NEIGHBORS THAT I GO TO THERAPISTS!? Mom, how could you! I'm not crazy, it's bad enough that you and dad think that, I don't need everyone else in the building thinking that, too!"

"Sweetie, I don't think you're crazy."

"Right, mom."

"No, you just have a... A physiological problem that can be fixed."

"They're real, mom. I see them all the time."

"Of course, honey. Now go up to bed and we can go see him in the morning."

"Ugh, fine." I was already planning what to do. I had my backpack, filled with some cash, a few granola bars, and the notebook. I was going to go to my friends Stacey's house, and from then I could go to a hotel or something. I had no idea. I just needed to run from my thoughts and my visions.

The bus jolted, knocking me out of my thoughts. I shoved my notebook back into my bag, and looked out the window, and saw a shadow. It was a big thing,

The green beanie guy did a quick intake of breath, and looked at me, searching my face for a reaction.

I looked at him, and he pressed the button on the pole. The driver pulled into the bus stop, and the boy grabbed my arm.

"Let's go," he whispered urgently. "Now,"


End file.
